


For Now

by WildKitte



Series: Soumako-week 2014 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: !!!, Awkwardness, Character Study, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Future, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, SouMako Week, coward-Makoto is important, i should stop talking about sousuke's shoulder, like very little but, losers go to movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After the nationals Sousuke finally asks him out.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>First entry for the Soumako-week</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is just silly. This is very long and nothing really happens (except at the end) and there's lots of useless character meta.  
> But I enjoyed writing this and I hope that you'll like this as well.  
> Thanks to @oberyns-orgies for betaing again, you're precious <33

After the nationals Sousuke finally asks him out.

Makoto doesn't have any reason to decline, so he says yes and gets to see that rare bright smile on Sousuke's face.

”Great! I'll contact you about it soon”, Sousuke says and they exchange numbers and it's very casual and familiar and then they just look at each other for a while, in front of Samezuka Academy where Rin has just showed them a sight, the pool filled with sakura petals, and they are both happy, in their own ways. Sousuke is still smiling and Makoto smiles back and finds himself hoping that he'll be able to make Sousuke smile like that again.

 

*

 

”Makoto.”

Haru is met with a silence.

”Makoto, you're staring at your phone again.”

”Sorry?”

”You're staring at your phone funnily again.”

”Huh?” Makoto is out of this world again and Haru huffs.

”Is this about the talk you had with Yamazaki?” Haru asks seriously and crosses his arms. Something is off with Makoto, has been since the regionals, even after the nationals and the resolution that came with it and it started with a damaged-beyond-repair-shoulder and the very Makoto-like worry and Haru's not sure if he's entirely comfortable with where this all is heading to now.

And Makoto is blushing now. Absolutely amazing.

 

”Uh, kind of”, Makoto says, his cheeks tinted slightly with red that is deeper than embarrassment. ”He asked me... He asked me out. This Friday. He'll leave to Tokyo on Saturday.”

Haru doesn't answer, just observes Makoto silently and then, slowly, nods.

”Okay.”

”Okay”, Makoto repeats and clears his throat, then chuckles. ”I'm really excited.”

”Good.” And Haru flashes him a wary smile, like he's trying out what smiling feels like (and he kind of is, after many years of passive brooding) and Makoto's smile climbs wider on his face and Haru hopes Sousuke too will be able to make more of those smiles appear on Makoto's face.

For Makoto's sake, of course. It's not like he particularly accepts this guy yet.

 

*

 

_From: Sousuke_

_To: Makoto_

_Subject: About Friday_

 

_Are you okay with a movie? You know the new action flick that just came out. I'd be interested to check it out if you want._

 

 

_From: Makoto_

_To: Sousuke_

_Subject: RE: About Friday_

 

_I'm more than okay with that :) I've been looking forward to it for a while. I'd love to see it._

 

 

_From: Sousuke_

_To: Makoto_

_Subject: RE:RE: About Friday_

 

_Great. Meet up at Samezuka at 17?_

 

 

_From: Makoto_

_To: Sousuke_

_Subject: RE:RE:RE: About Friday_

 

_Sure! See you then :)_

 

 

Sousuke is pretty sure his heart shatters every time he sees the smiley face.

 

”Don't be such a dweeb, Sousuke.”

”Shut up, Rin. You cry when you think about sakura pedals.”

”I _don't_ and you know it.”

”Or then it's Nanase.”

”Oh _shut up already_!”

 

*

 

Sometimes when Makoto and Haru jog along the sea shore, Makoto finds himself staring at the sea with less fear and more of anticipation. Haru steals wary glances at him, as if he'd break down every time he breathes the salty air and hears the splashes of the waves. It's not like they drag him down anymore. It's not like he wasn't able to function before, quite the opposite.

The fear made him move and make progress and protect and take care of Haru.

Maybe now it's time to stop and wait.

 

*

 

”Makoto!”

He startles and turns. It's Rin, as he already knew, smiling and smugly striding towards him.

”Rin, good to see you. Uh, is Yamazaki-kun...?” Makoto starts, he feels himself blushing, _oh_ _heck Rin knows_ , this is going to be fantastic.

”Your date is on the way”, Rin laughs and pokes Makoto's side, who squirms uncomfortably, burning pink and red. ”Don't worry, he's just as nervous.”

”Oh, okay”, Makoto half-whispers and smiles a private smile to Rin. ”Thanks.”

”Nah”, Rin shrugs. ”I just wondered when exactly you two hit off? I mean, neither I or Haru ever noticed.”

”We haven't, uh, _hit off_ , as you say it”, Makoto chuckles. Then he looks down at his feet. ”I really don't know. We talked a bit before in the joint practices and I really liked him. Not like, _liked_ him, not like that – Rin stop looking at me like that – but he was fun to talk to. I don't know. It was probably at regionals.”

Rin nods thoughtfully. He flashes a bright, sharp-teethy grin at Makoto and throws his arm around Makoto's shoulders.

”Well, it's going to be a nice night. Have fun, you two – and no funny business, he has an early start tomorrow!”

Makoto almost chokes on his spit.

 

Except then Sousuke is there.

In casual clothing, red shoes black jeans blue shirt, and Makoto has to breathe deep because damn. _Damn_. Sousuke walks towards them and halts, faint red colouring his cheeks and Rin pushes Makoto forward.

”Have fun”, he greets and walks past Sousuke. ”Don't stay out too long.”

”Yeah, yeah”, Sousuke growls. ”Don't keep Nanase up too long tonight.”

Makoto can't fight back the laugh as Rin flushes scarlet.

” _Shut up_ ”, Rin spits with little venom, fighting back a happy expression (as if both Makoto and Sousuke don't know, this is about their best friends) and dashes forward, leaving them behind.

”Hi”, Sousuke says then, audibly nervous. Makoto nods.

”Hi. Uh, shall we get going?” he asks, unable to look Sousuke in the eye, he's fidgety and his hands feel a bit sweaty. That makes two of them. They're, at least, officially a mess, if nothing else.

”Yeah, let's go.” Sousuke glances at the clock on the hallway. ”We're a bit early but it's better, I think. It was uh... nice you came. You look nice.”

Now that must be a lie, Sousuke hasn't actually looked at him, either.

”Thanks. You too.”

 

Despite the nervousness, Makoto can't help but think that Sousuke is cool. He keeps offering Makoto openings of conversations, as they ride the train to the city centre, and as Makoto calms down a bit, they fall into a comfortable silence. Sousuke doesn't touch him even though they're sitting side by side, but leans towards him just slightly, just enough to make Makoto feel a bit flustered – maybe it's better Sousuke doesn't reach for his hand, because if he did, Makoto'd go to cardiac arrest right away.

Sousuke keeps looking forward, out of the window opposite them, as the sights fly by and Makoto keeps looking at Sousuke, who pretends oblivious (Makoto is thankful). He is handsome, Makoto can't deny. He is well-built and in a good shape, he is strong and there's a sense of warm calamity waving off him – which is why he is perfect to balance out Rin's temperament. It makes sense they're friends, they're both ambitious and competitive; and _caring_ and _loyal_ , if nothing else. Makoto admires that kind of strength. To be able to fight for your dreams like that is new and exciting for him and his decision to go to Tokyo still makes him anxious once in a while. At least Haru will be there. Maybe Sousuke as well. If he's lucky.

It's a bit unfair, to be honest. To be happy about a broken shoulder that stops Sousuke from swimming in the competitive world. Makoto doesn't want to be the only one left behind. He's cruel and selfish but he is afraid.

 

”We're there”, Sousuke says and brings Makoto back from the clouds. ”Let's go.”

 

*

 

_Are you sure you want to see this movie with Makoto_ , had Rin asked and Sousuke had been a bit baffled – why of course, it was supposed to be good and had one of his favorite actresses in it.

Now Sousuke realised his little mistake – no, maybe a huge one.

The movie was a bit scarier than he expected. Which meant that Makoto was now squirming uncomfortably in his seat, jumping and yelping at every jumpscare or sudden action sequence, watching the movie through his fingers – and it was cute. Sousuke would've never guessed, just looking at him, that his calm demeanor could be broken somehow but here he is, Makoto clutching his arm with enough force to probably break something.

He should apologise. He will. Eventually. Right now he is going to enjoy this.

 

The main character was shot in the head in the beginning and there Sousuke figured that this movie would be a bit more than just a mere action flick. The distressing flashbacks and dark atmosphere are enough to make him feel a bit tingly and excited but as soon as the first jumpscare flashed to the screen, Makoto actually screeched and Sousuke had to stiffle a bark of laughter. He was surprised.

”Are you okay?” he asks, finally, and Makoto glares at him.

”Don't say a word.”

”I wasn't going to. Are you going to be okay?” Sousuke can't fight back a smile that is, again climbing on his face (whatever Makoto is doing to his mood, he should keep going because Sousuke hasn't smiled this often in a long time).

”Y-yeah... I get scared easily”, Makoto huffs, flustered and child-like. ”I'm sorry, I should've mentioned.”

”My bad, I didn't ask”, Sousuke shrugs. ”You can always hold my hand when you get too scared.”

That was meant to be a joke but as soon as the sentence escapes Sousuke's mouth, the damage has been done and he feels himself blushing violently, like a punch in the gut.

”Oh”, Makoto says out of breath and chuckles. ”Okay.”

And then he takes Sousuke's hand, in the darkness of the movie theater, and holds tight.

What a good movie.

 

*

 

Sometimes Sousuke stares at his reflection in the mirror and tries to find traces of the old ambitious dreamer he once was. He makes an attempt to observe objectively, look aside from the shoulder blooming painful colours and he doesn't exactly know what he's looking for. Sometimes Rin walks past the door ajar, stops and frowns, tells him to stop brooding and Sousuke just nods, without moving an inch.

Maybe it's foolish to chase old dreams, even though he knows there's no way he'll be able to follow Rin anymore.

He thinks of green eyes and a kind smile.

 

*

 

Sousuke almost remembers noticing him for the first time.

It's so absurd to think of the times he did not _see_ this boy even when he was in front of him, right there, and he just wouldn't look up – it's absurd, now he feels like there's nothing else. It took some time, to look past Nanase to the ever-present companion of his, to stop following Rin's new-found glowing presence and actually _notice_ the gentle gestures and humble patterns of speech. Once he got a proper look at Makoto, a healthy dose of his kindness and one smile, he couldn't look away.

He started looking forward to joint practises, not only because he needed to destroy his shoulder, but the Iwatobi boys brought this electric atmosphere to the pool. Tachibana being there was also a huge plus.

They talked a few times, then. Small things. Nice job there, remember to stretch your back too, Nitori-kun has really improved hasn't he, are those new jammers (sometimes Sousuke looks back to this conversation and hits himself with a pillow, receiving concerned looks from Rin). Casual, normal, enough to make Sousuke's heart beat like crazy.

He can't remember ever having a crush like this before.

 

*

 

”It's over”, Sousuke laughs as the credits are rolling and Makoto opens his eyes. He blinks, two, three times to adjust to the brightness and Sousuke can't help but find that cute. He is, honestly, being a bit unfair – maybe it's not proper to think of another boy, especially a boy as traditionally masculine as Makoto, as _cute_ , but who can deny, this brown-haired angel sitting next to him totally _is_.

”Wow okay”, are Makoto's first words and then there's one of those shy smiles (and Sousuke has the guts to hope it's maybe a little bit kind of special smile reserved for him alone perhaps).

”Are you alright?”

”Yeah... Sorry about that”, Makoto blushes and squeezes his hand – oh right, they're still holding hands. The people slowly pour out of the theater, excited chattering bubbling in the air and Sousuke realises that his special two hours of Makoto Tachibana alone-time has come to an end (he really shouldn't have brought him to movies).

”It's fine”, he says, and then, tentatively: ”Do you want to go somewhere to eat?”

Makoto hesitates for two long seconds, enough to make Sousuke anxious, and nods.

”Yeah, I'm hungry.”

They stand up to leave, when Makoto seems to realise their hands are still intertwined and lets go hastily.

”Sorry”, he mumbles and Sousuke murmurs something intelligible back. He could've held hands for a bit longer.

 

They find a McDonald's nearby and settle on some take-away bugers and coke. It's chilly, not cold enough yet so Sousuke can't do anything terribly cheesy like drape his arm over Makoto's broad shoulders. Chattering schoolgirls pass them by, shooting appreciative glances in their direction (what an irony, though) and Sousuke is over-whelmed by a need to show them that _no_ , this is a _date_ and we're being _very homo_ here, thank you for your interest. Knowing that that would actually get him to trouble, he pushes down those thoughts as well.

”I hope you had fun”, he says instead, nudging Makoto with his shoulder.

”I had”, Makoto answers firmly. ”I'm sorry about the movie.”

”You need to stop apologising about that, I told you it's fine”, Sousuke laughs. ”You were kinda cute.” And now he'd done it.

”Uh, I, I-I-I'm not”, Makoto stutters awkwardly and misses a step, wobbling dangerously towards Sousuke, who steadies him quickly while trying not to laugh. ”I'm not, I just... It's not very cool, is it? To get scared like that? I admire Sousuke-kun, for being able to watch those kind of movies.”

”It surprised me too, actually”, Sousuke admits thoughtfully, ”I did not expect the main guy's head get blasted in the very first scene. That doesn't usually happen until the end.” He glances at Makoto, who is cringing and feels something tug against the corners of his mouth again. ”Sorry. I should've asked before-hand. Forgive me?”

”Just this once.” And now Makoto is fake-pouting.

Sousuke's heart is about to burst.

 

They walk, chatting idly, towards the train station. They're not in a hurry, but there's really nowhere else to go (except the sea shore but the waves have been high today). They talk about simple things, school and future and Rin and tv-shows and Makoto's siblings, and Sousuke feels himself fortunate, privileged even, to witness so many different expressions and learn so many new things and he could just keep watching Makoto the rest of his life (in a totally not-creepy way). They sit down, after a while of searching, at the bottom of the stairs leading inside the station and open their packages of food.

”It's so weird that neither of us has mackerel”, Makoto snorts and Sousuke grins.

”Truly a hardship.”

Makoto frowns and nods seriously.

”I have to make up for this tomorrow.”

”Only-mackerel diet.”

”I was just thinking the same.”

And they smile at each other like conspirators.

 

*

 

”Rin”, Haru mumbles and Rin doesn't look up from his English textbook resting on the living room's table, proof-reading for Australia.

”What?”

”Does Sousuke like Makoto?”

This time Rin does look up.

”At least I think so.” He tilts his head slightly. ”Are you worried about Makoto?”

”...A little”, Haru admits and tangles his legs with Rin's under the table.

”Well, does Makoto like Sousuke, then?” Rin asks in turn, his eyes softening as he looks at Haru's troubled expression.

”Yeah.”

”Then there's nothing to worry about.”

Haru nods thoughtfully and then looks Rin in the eye.

 

”Do you like me, Rin?”

 

*

 

”My burger got cold”, Sousuke sighs and takes another bite and sips some coke. Makoto's food has gone cold, too, but still tasty and he follows Sousuke's example and takes a tentative bite.

”Same here”, he mumbles. ”But still edible.”

He glances at Sousuke, who is looking somewhere in the sky while munching down the burger. Makoto's chest feels heavy and suddenly he remembers this is the last time they're spending time together for a while. He regrets they never did this before – today has been incredibly fun. And Makoto wants more.

He wants to see more (preferably less scary) movies with Sousuke, he wants to talk about small and easy things and eat fast-food on the stairs of the train station. Makoto wants to see more of those quirky smiles and hold his hand again. He is very hesitant with his wishes but if he could get this one thing, this one thing entirely his own, he believes he'd be happy. Or something like that.

 

”Is something wrong?” Sousuke asks suddenly and Makoto startles out of his thoughts again.

”Sorry, I was drifting”, he apologises. ”I was just thinking that tonight has been fun. I'm glad you asked me to come.”

”I'm glad, too.” Sousuke is looking down at his hands. ”I just should've thought of this earlier. Not, you know, the day before I leave.”

”Well, I'm going to study in Tokyo so... I guess we'll see.”

”Really?” Sousuke looks hopeful and Makoto can't hold back his smile.

”Didn't I mention it earlier? Yeah. I'm going to Tokyo as well.”

And oh no, now Sousuke looks so happy it's hard to breathe. In the heat of the moment, Sousuke places his hand on Makoto's and laughs.

”Wow, I'm really glad to hear that.”

Sousuke is suddenly very close. Makoto has an urge to close his eyes.

Then Sousuke's phone buzzes.

 

”Ah crap”, Sousuke says and leans back to get his phone. He looks at the screen, irritated (Makoto's heart is still beating in his ears), and then his frown deepens.

”It's Rin”, he mumbles and clicks to open the message. Makoto observes him as he reads the message. ”And he's panicking.”

”Did something happen to Haru?” is the first thing that comes to Makoto's mind and Sousuke smirks.

”Let's say _with_ Haru”, he laughs. ”This isn't real...”

”What?”

”Apparently”, Sousuke grins and looks Makoto in the eye, ”Haru just confessed to Rin.”

Makoto just stares for a while.

”No way.”

”That's what Rin says”, Sousuke shakes his head, amused. ”He even apologises for interrupting us. Took enough time...”

”Sousuke.”

”Yeah?” Sousuke is now looking back at his phone.

 

Makoto reaches his hand to cup Sousuke's face and direct his gaze to Makoto. Sousuke's eyes widen and even though Makoto feels himself blushing he is determined. Then he leans forward and closes his eyes as Sousuke's lips clash against his.

And then it's only Sousuke and him, Rin and Haru's relation-ship struggle and Sousuke's phone abandoned at their feet and Sousuke's hands come up to clutch Makoto's forearms. It's hot and tingly and kind of sloppy with the right amount of perfect and Makoto is sure he has never been kissed like this, never _like this_ , and he wants to forget that Sousuke is leaving tomorrow because what matters now is Sousuke's warm body radiating that suffocating heat so close to his own. Sousuke flicks his tongue against Makoto's lips and he opens his mouth, inviting Sousuke to deepen the kiss and then it gets really hard to breathe. At this point Makoto doesn't even care if someone surprises them, if someone gets offended by this.

 

For now, this is bliss.

 

*

 

Haru calls him later that night.

”I guess you heard”, is the first thing he says and Makoto chuckles.

”Yeah, Sousuke told me. How'd it go?”

”It was okay. By the time I dragged Rin out of the bathroom”, Haru says dryly. ”I guess we're dating now, or something.”

Or something, indeed. Two weeks left before Rin would leave for Australia and a week before Haru and Makoto moved to Tokyo – and then what would be ahead of Rin and Haru was a difficult long distance between them.

As if it had stopped them before.

”Good to hear. I hope you're happy.” Makoto cradles the phone to his ear and listens to muffled noises from Ren and Ran's room.

”I guess I am.” Haru sounds content, at least. ”What about you? How'd your date go?”

 

Makoto smiles warmly to himself and feels himself blushing. He stares at the ceiling and feels his heartbeats pulsating all over his body again.

”You still there?”

”Oh yeah, sorry”, he says finally. ”It was fun. We saw the movie and, well, it was scarier than I expected.”

”Did you scream?”

”Haru!”

”Just asking.”

”No I didn't, thank you very much.”

”Did Yamazaki at least hold your hand through it.”

”Uh...”

”Please don't tell me he did”, Haru huffs and _is he laughing, that prick_.

”Do you want to hear this or not?”

”Go ahead. So you held hands and?”

”This is really embarrassing”, Makoto sighs.

”I told you”, Haru argues. ”Continue.”

” _So_ , after the movie we got food and talked.”

”That's it?”

”Uh... Maybe kissed a little bit”, Makoto mumbles and Haru snorts at the other end of the line. ”Don't laugh!”

”I'm not. Are you happy, Makoto?”

 

This question is serious and Makoto feels touched that Haru is reaching out to him. Whatever the future holds for them, at least he has this. This one thing.

 

”Yeah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a kudos and comment if you liked, that'd mean the world to me :33
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
